


Quatermastery

by Enby_Scientist



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Haylen ups and leaves the brotherhood, Set during and post Blind Betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Scientist/pseuds/Enby_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out the truth about Paladin Danse, Haylen is not sure she can continue to support the organisation which cast him out without a second thought...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quatermastery

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based upon a glitch that sometimes happens if you spare Danse. Sometimes after doing this Haylen will disappear from your game, what if she decided enough was enough, I mean there is that holotape that you can find in the police station of her's...

She watched the back of Knight Connolly as he boarded one of the vertibirds. It was never hard to pick Connolly out of a crowd, especially on the prydwen. The long black coat with the collar turned up against the wind and that old pre-war hat. The look set him apart from everyone else on the ship.  
Two weeks was what he had said when Halen had pulled him into the blessedly empty lower deck of the prydwen.  
–  
“Give it two weeks Haylen, then find me in Diamond City. You can’t risk being under more suspicion than we already are. I’m sure Maxton thinks we were aware of Danse before hand.” Connolly said, voice low as to not be heard.  
“Then why is he sending you?” Haylen asked. Connolly only rose an eyebrow in response then Haylen understood: A test of loyalty.  
A young squire ran past them causing Connolly to start, checking that the coast was clear he grabbed Haylen’s hands and spoke in earnest.  
“Diamond city, two weeks. Even if we see each-other before hand we don’t talk about it. I’ll do everything I can Haylen, I promise.” And with that he turned and made his way back across the airship to the flight deck. Shoulders roles back and head held in something he’d affectionately dubbed his “murder walk”, It did a fine job at making sure he wasn’t bothered as he crossed the prydwen.  
Haylen followed behind at a safe distance.  
–  
The vertibird had barely been gone for five minutes before there was a whirlwind of activity again on the deck as another vertibird was prepped for takeoff.  
Haylen flattened herself against the wall as Elder Maxton stalked down onto the flight deck. The team scrambled to finish and soon enough the ‘bird took off and started heading north.  
Haylen let out a long breath she didn’t know she was holding before returning to the main deck of the prydwen. She headed to her bunk, taking care to avoid Quinlan’s office as she did. Avoiding the questioning looks from some of the other people on the deck, she settled down and tired to go over some reports. At some point she saw Quinlan out of the corner of her eye watching her. Pointedly ignoring him she got up and took a handful of completed reports to Nariah. It was while she was up on the upper floor that she began to hear that the news had trickled through. Haylen wasn’t sure that much else moved faster on the prydwen then gossip at times and this was no exception…  
It took two days for Connolly to return and by then the rumour mill was in full swing. Haylen watched as Connolly tried to move across the mess hall and could barely go two paces without another person clapping him on the back and congratulating him and as Haylen watched he became more and more visibly uncomfortable with the constant crowding and contact. Haylen felt conflicted, while she wanted to go help get Connolly out of the situation she also knew that she was still under high levels of scrutiny and she didn’t want to risk anything that could jeopardise her chances of getting ground clearance and being able to speak with Connolly properly in private. Thankfully, she supposed, the booming voice of Elder Maxton carried over the crowd.  
“Step away from Paladin Connolly.” The tone left no room to disobey and as the various scribes, Knights, and initiates parted. Whispers broke out, apparently nobody knew of Connolly’s promotion. Neither has Haylen, her face clearly portraying her shock. A number of worse case scenarios passes through her mind as to what Connolly did to earn such a fast promotion. She hoped it wasn’t linked to Danse…  
After the commotion in the mess hall Connolly had slipped off the prydwen unseen without a trace except a pile of documents for Quinlan to sort through.


End file.
